Books, movies, audio books, and other forms of storytelling often include in their narratives a wide range of characters, themes, subject matter, events, etc. A reader, viewer, listener, or other consumer of these narratives may enjoy a particular narrative or story for a variety of reasons, including one or more of the characters, themes, subject matter, and/or events referenced in the narrative. Two or more stories may have references in common. For example, two stories may each be set in the same time period and location, include the same historical person or fictional character, and/or relate to similar subject matter. Typically, a reader, viewer or other consumer who enjoys a particular story is not able to quickly explore or learn of similar stories based on the aspect of the story that they enjoyed, such as a particular character, time period, place or subject.